Holy Water
by Archnemeses
Summary: Buffy sees Spike during his weekly ritual, singing at the Bronze. Season 6 Post OMWF. First Fan Fic. Please R&R Chapter 5:UPDATED,Complete Spuffy
1. Holy Water

Disclaimer: Buffy Charaters don't belong to me, they belong to the almighty Joss. Holy Water Song lyric belong to Big Rich.

A/N: My First Fanfic please RR!

**Holy Water**

He walked up on stage with a black electric guitar, and his monochromatic outfit, blended well. Then the single spot light landed on his platinum head. She didn't notice him until her sister elbowed her in the rib. The gang thought it would be a good idea to get her out of the house, because the last couple of days were so hectic. She really didn't feel like going anywhere, or more correctly she didn't feel anything.

(Quite strumming then starts singing.)

_Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I use to watch her wear it well _

_Everything would shine, wherever she would go _

_But looking at her now you'd never tell_

I didn't know he could sing, wow he really can sing. The rest of the club stood still all mesmerized by his voice, even the group sitting at my table.

_Someone ran away with her innocence  
A memory she can't get out of her head  
I can only imagine what she's feeling  
When she's praying  
Kneeling at the edge of her bed  
_  
He finally looked up from his guitar and I felt his eyes staring into me.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water  
_  
His usual smirk is replaced with a more serious, knowing stare. I could feel my eyes swelling with unshed tears. His blue piecing saucers were doing the same.

_She wants someone to be her Angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries  
_  
_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water  
_  
He knew the truth, they all did now. But they don't understand none of them do, but he does. I can see it; in his eyes I finally see it.

_She just needs a little help  
To wash away the pain she's felt  
She wants to feel the healing hands  
Of someone who understands  
_  
But it can't be him right? No of course not. He isn't real, he says he loves me but he can't love. Right? That's what they say, everyone my friends, my watcher, Angel, and years of dusty volumes. When you look into his eyes, it makes them hard to believe. Why did I tell him? Not my friends but him. Maybe he can understand.

_And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me  
And she says take me away  
And take me farther  
Surround me now  
And hold, hold, hold me like holy water  
Holy water_


	2. Shiver

Summary: Season 6 post Smashed and Gone. Followed the story line of the television show and this is a day or so after Willow's binge. Lyrics belong to (Grammy award winners) Maroon 5.

A/N: Special Thanks to Kelly the Vampire Witch, you are so sweet! Found another good song so decided to update. Please R&R! Pretty Please, ok now begging, I'll give you a cookie.

**Chapter 2: Shiver**

She really didn't want to see him. Not after… everything. She wishes she could erase the last week, part of her, the other wants to go back. He's right she lives in the shadows. All she feels is dark emptiness. But that's not the part of herself she shows to the world, no, not that part. What she shows is struggling working girl. "She's the strong one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see him go on stage; I don't think he sees me. Well he probably thinks I wouldn't come not after… But Dawn kept begging me to take her. Now that Dawn and Willow were talking they thought coming to the Bronze would be a good "outing." What oh… a certain peroxide bond is taking the stage.

(Looking down he starts to strum his electric guitar. He looks to the crowd and begins to sing)

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true_

But he's just a thing right, a soulless evil thing. I kill them with pointy sticks. Then what I hurt his feelings? He doesn't have feelings, right vampires can't feel?

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do _

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

Ya sure you do, but not today mister. No, not today. The other day was a, a…mistake. Yep, was just a very hot, amazing… ok bad thought. Again repeat mistake. Uh not going to ever happen again.

_Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway  
_  
_So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race  
_

Ok that is so not fair, the hair, the coat, and now the voice. _  
_

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
_

Spike makes eye contact with the other blond, and raises that eyebrow

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
_

Spike finishes singing and as usual the crowd goes wild. "Thanks, but I think I am going to have to call it a night." Spike pushes his way through the crazy fan girls to the table of his favorite girls. "Hay little bit." "Oh my God Spike that was like so cool! You are like an awesome singer. You really work the crowd, doesn't he work it Buffy?" a very giddy Dawn asked. "What no! He isn't working anybody!" said a very flustered Buffy. "Luv, she means the music." "Oh ya, whatever." Buffy then looked to her watch. "Oh Dawn it's getting late you need to get home." Spike walked them out and gave Dawn a quick kiss on her forehead. "Night nibblet." Willow gives him a little wave. "Um Buffy shouldn't you go patrolling. I'll take Dawn home, Spike can help you." "No Wills, it's ok." Spike is seemingly getting a kick out of this. "Yah slayer, word at Willy's that a gang of Vamp at Shady Hill Cemetery. Ready for a little ruff and tumble." "Night Buffy" Willow and Dawn walk off before Buffy can abject.

Yep just who know stress release, nothing else.

TBC

Please Review! I have more songs, really I do.


	3. Songs about Buffy

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Summary: Set the day after Buffy thinks she was involved in Katrina's murder and she beats up Spike in the alley. Song lyrics to The Sun belong to Maroon 5.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please review again. Now I'm stuck on a Maroon 5 kick, so here's a new chapie. It's kind of long so enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Songs about Buffy **

Spike takes the stage with a fresh black eye and other noticeable bruises. He actually just sobered up when he decided he wouldn't let her break him. So instead he would play his weekly set. He sat on his stool not caring what anyone saw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy didn't like the way she felt after the beating she gave Spike. It's not like he didn't deserve it. Yep Spike and his trying to save me. I've had enough men trying to save me. But I can't let it end like this, we did have something. It was hard enough trying to explain it to Dawn. She just told her they saw each other for a little while but now it over. Not love, no we never had love. Right? Knowing Mister Rock star he's at the Bronze.

(Spike sits strumming his guitar and Buffy takes a seat.)

_After school  
Walking home  
Fresh dirt under my fingernails  
And I can smell hot asphalt  
Cars screech to a halt to let me pass  
And I cannot remember  
What life was like through photographs  
Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

Spike sees Buffy and in the spotlight she sees the extent of his brutal beating. There are burns on his check. She realizes that it was just before sunrise when she left him there in the alley. She knew he had vamp healing but he just looked so bad.

_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be_  
_She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

How can he do that? How can he forgive me when I don't forgive myself? How can he do that and be the soulless, evil, sadistic, murder. Angelus' only passion was to hurt me, and Spike just wants to be my savior.

_Moving on down my street  
I see people I won't ever meet  
Think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps  
And sometimes it's a sad song  
_  
(Spike finally makes eye contact with her to reveal his blue eyes on the verge of tears.)

_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

(Spike gives his manly shrug and shifts his gaze.) Why do I only feel relief from this overwhelming world when I'm with the person, thing I have to fight? Why does it have to be me, why does the weight of the world need to be on my shoulders? First my mom, then me dying, then him…

_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on  
_  
_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have_  
_Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles...  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

Spike takes his bow and goes off stage. He looks for Buffy first, and then just decides to sniff her out. He finds her standing outside leaning against a wall with her head slightly down. "Hey luv." Buffy finally lifts her head to reveal tear tracks going down his face. Spike takes her chin in his hand. "Buffy what's wrong? Are you ok?" "No Spike, I haven't been ok for a long time."

Dawn had just fallen asleep waiting for Buffy, she was alone in the house. Willow was going to the library and probably wouldn't come home till the morning. She was surprised to be woken up by Buffy. "Dawnie, baby wake up." "What is it Buffy?" "Dawnie I can't stay here, I can't be on the hell mouth right now. I'm not even supposed to be alive. They will probably call another slayer soon." "So that's it you're leaving me again!" "Who said I was leaving you baby?"

Dawn packed all the things she felt were important: her stuffed bear, her mom's scrap book, some clothes and her grandma's ring. Buffy told her she should leave her PJs on, and go back to sleep in the car as she feverishly scribbled a note to be left on Willow's pillow. Dawn walked to the driveway to see a black Desoto and Spike loading a duffle in the trunk…

A/n: Sorry this took so long to update. Please review! Do you want to know where they end up? Could be xover suggestions?


	4. Middle of Nowhere

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set right after Buffy, Spike and Dawn leave.

A/N: Thanks to darkwillow7 and Kandis Briggs for reviewing. Thanks to SpikingJennsAngel for informing me of this mistake and this is changed. Please enjoy this next chapter it short. Please review.

**Chapter 3: Middle of Nowhere**

Dawn got a small smile at seeing Spike and his car. He cleaned the inside too, and the interior looked a lot nicer. Buffy just stared out the painted out windows, and Spike drove. "Um…luv it's going to be daylight soon, do you want to drive for me?" He was trying to make her feel a little bit better about leaving Sunny-D. "Sure" They pulled over and Spike sat in the back with Dawn.

"Can't sleep nibblet?" Spike asked a very groggy Dawn. "No, you know not sleeping much lately. You sleepy?" "Ya a little. You need to get some sleep to, come here." Spike put a pillow behind his head and lay down across the back seat. He scooted back and pulled Dawn into his arms, she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and covered them both with a blanket.

Shocked could hardly describe Buffy's reaction to the scene in the back seat. Buffy knew Dawn didn't go to bed early when she was at home, not patrolling. And when she did come home and peaked in on Dawn she knew she was faking sleep. Finally the conversation with Willow struck home.

(Flashback)

"Dawn took this summer really hard without you Buffy." "I know Wills everyone did." Buffy started to feel a little guilty about spending more time with Spike than Dawn. "Spike hasn't come around much since you've been … um…back?" "Why are you asking about Spike?" Buffy responded nervously. "It just he kind of became a fixture the last few weeks. He would either patrol or stay with Dawn. Actually he rarely left her side." "Oh, wow I guess that's Spike, loyal." "Ya, Buffy when you…left Dawn took it really hard. She didn't eat or sleep for days. At first we gave Spike some time. Then when none of us could get thru to her, we went looking for him. I don't really know why he came back?" But Buffy knew the reason, the promise.

(End of flashback)

Buffy looked back to see Spike and Dawn fast asleep. They both looked so happy and peaceful. A small smile came across her face. That's when she knew they where going to be okay.

"What Will, calm down I'll be right there." Xander made his way as fast as he could. When he got there it looked like there was a crisis. Willow was crying in Tara's lap then he noticed Buffy's TV and stereo were missing. "Oh no was Buffy robbed" Willow shook her head no. "Then what happened here. Where's Buffy and Dawn?" Willow looked up and Tara handed Xander the note:

_Dear Guys,_

_I sorry it had to come to this but Dawn and I need to leave. I was happy and at peace when I was in heaven Everyday here was a struggle just to wake up. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I guess magic really does have consequences. The lore is in place for a reason, so another slayer should be called soon. I know the hellmouth won't go unprotected. This doesn't make it your job either. Willow and Tara go on with your lives together be happy for me. Xander and Anya know that I love you and bless your marriage. You'll have many great years together. This isn't your fault, any of you. You stayed there for me sacrificed, unlike some. Dawn and I need a fresh start, a clean slate. I need to give her a real life; I've already taken so much. Spike came with us, I need him right now. Please Willow, don't use magic to find us, when we're ready will contact you. _

_All my love,_

_Buffy _

Xander stared coldly at Willow. "This is your fault. We ruined, no wait you let us ruin Buffy life." "XX-Xander we didn't…" "No, Tara he's right I was selfish I needed her back." Xander sighed and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. "No I'm sorry she'll come back, she just needs time." They all nodded, they wanted to believe his words. But they all knew they weren't true.

**A/N: Please review and I'll try my darndest to update sooner. I know no songs in this chapter but I needed some plot. I find a new song for next chapter.** **I still don't know what city there are going to end up in. Why don't you vote? 1.) LA 2.) Roswell 3.) Cleveland 4.) England (Hogwarts maybe?) 5.) Colorado 6.) Other (Be specific) **


	5. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I own all that is… (called over by man in black trench coat) I mean I own nothing, all belongs to Joss (jabbed in the ribs) and the wonderful WB network. (big smile)

**Summary:** Buffy, Spike, and Dawn get to where they need to be.

**A/N**: Thanks to darkwillow7, Kandis Briggs, SpikingJennsAngel, and Mony19 for reviewing. Sorry for falling so behind with updates, serious writers block. The song Heaven belongs to Los Lonely Boys. And it has finally come, the last chapter. So enjoy! And of course please review.

**Chapter 5: Heaven**

They drove for hours which felt like weeks. After taking turns driving and the occasional stop, they all needed to get out of the car. "There looks good luv." Buffy pulled into the Seaside motel. Dawn rolled down the back window. "Yah this place doesn't look like the Bates motel." "Dawn it's not like we passed a Hilton, we are in the middle of nowhere." Spike tried to mediate as they got out of the car. "Look nibblet if Norman or his mum tries anything I'll deck 'em." Dawn give a little chuckle.

_Save me from this prison.  
Lord, help me get away.  
'Cause only you can save me, now,  
From this misery. _

The room was nothing special, one bed and a coffee machine. Dawn out ran both Spike and Buffy so she got the first shower. "How did she get here first if we both have super powers?" Buffy sighed and flopped down on the bed. "She kicked me in the shins and then blew past you luv. I think we're getting slow in our old age." Spike flopped down next to her. "Yep probably right." Buffy leaned over kissing him softly, before standing up.

Dawn walked out of the bathroom in her baby doll pajamas and her hair in a towel. "God, I felt like I haven't showered in weeks." Then she sat Indian style on the bed. Buffy was getting her clothes when a swirl of black leather blew past her. She started banging on the bathroom door. "Spike, open this door I was next!" "Sorry pet, you'll take too long I'll be out in ten minutes." She huffed as she heard the water running. As promised, he emerged shortly wearing only his newly acquired black flannel pants. "Jerk!" Spike just smirked at Buffy and lay down on the bed next to Dawn.

Buffy stood in the shower and let the water run over her. Allowing it to soothe away all her aches and pains. But that's when it hit her, where was she going? What would they do, where would they live. How could she be so reckless? But could she go back? She wasn't any better off there. No job and social services breathing down her neck trying to take away her sister.

_Well, I've been lost in my own place and I'm getting' weary:  
How far is Heaven?  
And I know that I need to change my ways of living:  
How far is Heaven, Lord, can you tell me? _

Buffy emerged from the bathroom about thirty minutes later. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of boy shorts. She saw Dawn fast asleep on the right side of the bed and Spike sitting against the head board. Buffy gave a small smile and walked outside to the small porch/patio. Spike checked Dawn and then followed Buffy outside. "Not sleepy luv?" Buffy turned towards him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "No, not really." "What is it Buffy you can tell me." "It just, I don't know what we're going to do. Where am I going to go? I have to look after Dawn, mom is gone I don't know how to do this. What happens when Social Services comes and says I can't have her. It's just too much." "Luv, its ok I'm here." Spike pulled her into his arms. "Look, you don't need to worry about money I've got that covered. We'll get jobs, find a place to live, and no one is going to take Dawn away from us." "How Spike you heard what that woman said about Dawn." "Yah she said Dawn needs a parent, and she's got that." Buffy looked up at him slightly confused. "Buffy you can't make a child out of blood and magic dust. When the monks said they made her out of you, they meant it. She's your daughter." "What but how?" "I can smell it on her, she's yours. Yes this is going to tough, but you should never doubt your capacity to be a great mum. I saw it… the day you jumped. You loved her more that life itself."

_I've been locked up way too long, in this crazy world:  
How far is Heaven?  
I just keep on prayin', Lord, just keep on livin':  
How far is Heaven? _

_Oh, Lord, can you tell me?  
How far is Heaven? _

_I just gotta know how far, yeah  
How far is Heaven? _

_Yeah, Lord, can you tell me?_

They slept the rest of the day. After a short trip to L.A., they took the red eye out of LAX. It didn't take long for them to get settled. Spike got a job at a local occult book store, and would sing at a local club. Buffy was hired as a Martial arts instructor. Dawn started school in August and by then they had bought a small house on the beach. Buffy would patrol about once a week, but who knew there where so few vampires in Hawaii? At night they would all sit on the beach watching the surf, and at sunset it was a little piece of heaven.

_Cause I know there's a better place than this place I'm livin':  
How far is Heaven?  
So I just got to show some Faith an' just keep on givin':_

It had been a month since Willow and Tara had to move out of Buffy's house. Two men from Wolfram and Heart came and put it up for sale. None of the Scobbies could believe Angel was working for Evil Inc. And to his credit Angel could keep a secret, he said he couldn't tell them where Buffy was. They were all at the Magic Box when the Fed Ex man came. "A letter for a Mr. Harris." Anya came running from behind the counter. "OOO yes sir I am Mrs. Harris and legally capable of sighing for his mail." "Um ok. Here you go." He left rather quickly. "Ayn, I was right here this time." Anya happily handed it over. By this time Tara and Willow walked over to the table too. "Who's it from?" "No, return address." Xander said fumbling with the tape. He pulled out a 9X10 glossy picture. He set it on the table and all of them where speechless. It was a picture of bathing suit clad Buffy and Dawn on Spike's lap smiling sitting in the sand on a tropical beach at night. A small sticky note was on the back in Dawn's handwriting. It read.

_I thought I should send you something. Please don't be angry, Buffy had to do this. For all of us. We're happy and healthy, please know we love you. Hopefully one day we can be together again._

Xander just smiled and later pinned the picture on the corkboard in the shop.

**A/n**: Wow, this took longer than expected. But thanks for all your reviews. Please review.

And I promise I'll update Effulgence and Whatnot, and Coming Home Again soon.


End file.
